


Dirty Little Secret

by miss_take



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Language, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_take/pseuds/miss_take
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ca. 2011 from my Eternal Destiny account: InuYasha is a big shot business man with a crush...on his unobtainable secretary. Fail... What happens when, one day while being locked in his office during a power outage, they are forced to come to terms on their tense relationship? Scandelous stuff ahead, folks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! This is a little ditty I wrote a while back for my account on Eternal Destiny! Apologies if the writing isn't the best; 5 years bears a lot of growth for a young writer. Just senseless smut ahead, so sit back and enjoy!
> 
> Ciao,
> 
> Ms. Take

**INUYASHA POV**

“Takahashi and Company, Kagome speaking,” her soft, silky voice hummed into the headset, and InuYasha involuntarily smiled.

“Hey, Kags; it's me. I'm gonna be running a little late today, so tell Sess to go ahead and get the meeting started without me,” he said as he maneuvered his Porsche around a tricky bend, cradling his cellular to his ear with his shoulder.

Kagome's bored mood instantly brightened at the sound of her boss's voice. “Hai, Inu! I'll feed the message through right away, but first, while I have your attention, some calls have been made regarding the...” InuYasha really was only half paying attention as she continued to clue him in on all that was happening with the company right now; the greater portion of his mind was focused on other things. In other words, he was focused on his growing feelings for the raven-haired beauty currently rattling off his day's schedule to him over the phone.

It was cliche and overdone in the most annoying of ways, he thought morbidly, but he was slowly falling in love with his personal secretary. It all started the first day on the job. He walked into the building to find an angel sitting behind a desk in front of his office. Her thick, midnight-black hair cascaded around her in waves, making her pale, porcelain skin practically radiate with perfection. The way she smiled at him when he walked up to her desk to introduce himself made him practically melt, and he was prepared to ask her out for coffee to 'get to know her better' when she dropped a nuke on him by introducing herself:

_“Konichiwa, Takahashi-sama! I'm Higurashi Kagome!”_

He nearly growled out loud every time he recounted that fateful day. Kagome Higurashi...aka his friend, Koga Matsuno's girlfriend of six months! Of all of the hot women in the world, he chose to have feelings for the one that had a boyfriend! For the love of...

Sighing, he flipped on his turn signal and steered right, en route for the business he co-ran with his brother. He tuned back in to Kagome's monologue just in time to hear her say, “Is there anything else you need?” Resisting the urge to say, “You in my bed wearing nothing more than a sheet”, he shook his head, sipping his coffee tiredly.

“No, thank you, Kagome. I'll see you in a few.”

“Okay, Inu! See ya!” Waiting for her to hang up before he expelled a rather disappointed sigh, he snapped his phone shut and kicked his speed up from fifty to sixty-five miles per hour as he entered the freeway. Try as he might, he never was able to shake the immense feeling of caring that Kagome seemed to cast upon him. With every sweet smile and accidental brush of bodies, he found it becoming harder and harder to keep his hands to himself. The way she let him call her 'Kags', while she hated it when anyone else would call her that, made him want to pull her into his arms. Her sweet, sweet voice as she called him by his nickname, 'Inu', was enough to make his heart sing with happiness.

Before you ask, InuYasha Takahashi was no sappy romantic who spent his hours watching movies where the main characters fall in love within moments of seeing one another or reading romance novels. He was quite the opposite, actually. Plus, he would never so much as even LOOK at another man's bitch if he didn't have a good enough reason to. 

Well, hello there, reason number one for falling in love with Kagome:

His nose never lied to him; that was a fact he was able to live by throughout a life of lying and treachery. That's why it came as a shock to him when, one day, he passed by Kagome's desk and had the strongest, most sweetest scent of arousal waft up into his nostrils. He found it hard to believe it was coming from Kagome, who never showed the slightest of interest in him before, but when he turned and looked at her, for a millisecond, her lovely, ocean-blue eyes radiated a look of utter want and desire. As the moment passed and she realized he was looking at her, however, she blinked once and the expression on her face morphed into that of embarrassment as she turned her head down and went back to her work.

After that, he seemed to notice more and more often that the scent that was emanating from his beautiful Kagome was that of arousal and yearning. He wanted to talk to her about it, but could never find a decent way to approach the subject without sounding like a desperate asshole that just wanted her to break up with her boyfriend so he could fuck her with a guilt-free conscience. Because, besides the obvious physical attraction, he found that he was slowly becoming attracted to her personality, as well.

The way she laughed at everything, even if it wasn't funny. The way she smiled all of the time, even when she was in a bad mood. The way she could tell when something was wrong and talked to him about it in an effort to fix the problem. The way that her eyebrows crinkled when she was deep in concentration. Little quirks like those were also another reason for him to develop feelings for the fiery woman.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the depression-inducing thoughts of what he couldn't have, he pulled into the parking lot of his company's building and parked in his reserved space before hopping out and practically sprinting up the stairs to his seventh-story office where the meeting was taking place.

_Dammit! I hope Sesshomaru won't kill me for this!_ he thought as he entered the building, all thoughts of Kagome pushed aside for the moment.

**KAGOME POV**

As she ended the conversation she had been having with InuYasha and flicked off the switch, Kagome twirled the pen she was holding between her fingers and smiled happily. She loved talking to InuYasha first thing in the morning; it always gave her the energy to get through the day. Smiling even wider, she went back to doodling on her notepad: _InuYasha and Kagome 4ever...Mrs. Kagome Takahashi...Mrs. Kagome Higurashi-Takahashi..._ InuYasha's name in hearts...

She sighed dreamily, thinking of her sexy boss and how hard she had fallen for him in the year they had known each other. Come on, she was a woman, after all! How could she pass up such an ethereal creature? What with his impeccable suits that fit his muscular body perfectly, his tanned skin that seemed to be blemish-free, his beautiful, golden eyes that reminded her of honey dripping from the comb, his downy-soft hair that looked like it was made from the most silver of moonlight, and the two triangular, pointed koinu ears that sat perched atop his head; he was a major catch and the star in any woman's fantasies! Add his sexy, gruff voice and sharp claws and canines to the mix and Kagome turned into a squealing puddle of submission! What she wouldn't give for a single night of playing the bitch to his alpha...

“Oi, Kagome!” a voice called from somewhere beside her, and it snapped her out of her arousing thoughts in just enough time for her to notice that her switchboard was lighting up with callers. Jumping slightly in surprise, she quickly answered as many calls as she could and rerouted them to the people they needed to go to before turning her attention back to the person who had called her name. To her utter disappointment, it wasn't the certain dog-eared Greek god she had been hoping for, but instead her elf-eared, still-sexy-but-not-as-much-as-InuYasha boyfriend of over a year, Koga. He smiled, letting a fang slip from within his mouth as he casually walked up to her desk and sat on top of it like he owned the place. “And how's my woman today?” he asked, grabbing hold of her hand and stroking her knuckles lovingly.

Kagome blushed and looked around, sighing with relief when she realized that InuYasha was nowhere in sight, before gently pulling her hand away from the wolf demon's. “Koga, please...InuYasha won't like it if you're here distracting me—“

“Don't worry about the mutt, baby,” he interrupted, cradling her cheek in his palm and forcing her to make eye contact with him, “He can't do anything to stop me from lovin' you all over!” He smiled wider and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before taking her lips with his own. Eyes widening in surprise, Kagome kissed back halfheartedly before pushing him away and wiping her mouth.

“Koga! I'm at work! People won't respect me if they find me making out with my boyfriend while I should be doing my job!” Smacking him lightly on the arm, she turned back to scan through her notes before freezing in fear...in the lust-induced haze that had fallen over her brain when she had been thinking about InuYasha, she had forgotten to cover up her lovey-dovey doodles of him and her together, and now they were resting in plain sight. Let the shit-hitting-the-fan commence in 3...2...

“Kagome, what are those?” Koga asked as he made a grab for her notepad.

...1...

Her eyes widened in mortification as she felt the notebook being torn from her grasp, and she panicked as she saw her boyfriend reading over the pink-lettered content of the page. In an instant, his light blue eyes glazed over and darkened with anger. “Kagome...what does this mean?” He sounded confused and hurt as he pointed to the large print in the middle of the page that read 'InuYasha and Kagome 4ever'. “Please, baby...please tell me that you didn't write this...that it's just a prank somebody from the office played on you because you're his secretary...”

Kagome tried to talk, but her mouth refused to work with her, and her pleas for forgiveness would not come out. Since the whole talking action was pretty much terminated, she simply closed her eyes and shook her head, dropping it in shame. Before she could register what was going on, she was forced to her feet with two large hands on her shoulders. Looking up in fear, she saw all of the barely-contained rage and betrayal as the emotions flooded into Koga's eyes. The power of speech finally came to her as he ripped her headset from her head and whipped it onto the ground. “Koga...what are you—“

“Kagome, you _don't_ have feelings for that...that...that Inu-Kuso, do you?” Kagome was shocked at what he had just called her boss; Koga and InuYasha were good friends! Even if she did have feelings for him, Koga had no right to call him something so degrading! And like _hell_ if she was going to just stand there and listen to him ridicule InuYasha!

Trying to put some distance between them, Kagome brought her hands up to try and break free of his hold on her shoulders. When she met resistance, her head snapped up and her eyes blazed with just as much anger as his. “Koga, let me go,” she stated firmly, but he shook his head.

“Hell to the fucking _no!_ I will _not_ let you go! Not until you tell me that you don't have feelings for that stupid mutt!” His grip on her tightened, and she whimpered slightly in pain; if she wasn't careful, she would be waking up tomorrow morning with ten tiny bruises around her shoulders.

Growling impressively well for a human, Kagome stood her ground against her slowly-losing-control boyfriend. “He is _not_ a stupid mutt, Koga! He's your friend! And I think you should—“

“Just answer the fucking question, cunt!” Koga shouted, his temper taking control of his mouth for a moment. Too bad it was just a long enough moment for him to permanently screw his chances with Kagome.

He heard the slap before he felt the sting of it on his cheek, and he let go of Kagome to cradle his burning skin where she had hit him. “Don't you ever, _EVER_ fucking call me that again, do you hear me? In fact, don't you ever call me again!” She didn't care if she was making a scene; Koga awoke the dragon, and now he was going to get burned. “We are done, do you hear me? Over! I never want to see you again!” In a fit of rage, she grabbed hold of the front of his dress shirt, pulling him so their faces were mere inches apart. “And,” she continued through gritted teeth, “you have absolutely _no_ right to criticize me about simply having a _crush_ on somebody else! Did you think I couldn't smell the perfume on you when you came home after 'overtime at the office'?” Pushing him away, hard enough for him to go crashing backwards onto his ass, she balled her hands into fists on her hips and glared down at him. “I do believe, Mr. Koga Matsuno, that we are not interested in what you have to offer here at Takahashi and Company. The exit would be that way,” she pointed to the elevators on the other side of the office just as InuYasha came bolting out of the stairwell. As he ran past Kagome and Koga, he came screeching to a halt and turned curious amber eyes on the duo.

“What seems to be the problem here?” he queried, taking notice of Koga's new-found position on the floor and Kagome's upset countenance.

Kagome's normally bright and enthusiastic eyes were dull and tired now as she slumped back into her chair, rubbing her temples as if to relieve a massive headache. “It's nothing, InuYasha...the board meeting got switched to room 307, so you'd better hurry, or Sesshomaru will have your ass on a silver platter.” Sighing exasperatedly, she shot one more warning glare at Koga before standing and excusing herself to the ladies room.

As she walked away, InuYasha, still confused beyond reason, turned his attention to Koga. “What did I miss?”

***

**GENERAL POV**

“So...you two broke up?” InuYasha asked, wincing as Kagome pressed the ice pack to his eye. It turned out that Koga was angrier than he let on and ended up decking him square in the face, and now he was sporting one nasty black eye. He was confused at first as to why his best friend punched him and left without saying a word, but after retiring to his office with Kagome close in-tow, the cloud of confusion was slowly lifting to show off the rainbow of enlightenment.

Kagome nodded, leaning over further and lifting the bag of ice to examine his wound. It wasn't that bad, and with the way his body healed due to his demonic heritage, he would be back to normal by tomorrow. “Yes, InuYasha...we're history...” She looked like she was ready to say something else, but wasn't sure how to phrase it, so InuYasha goaded her along.

“I had nothing to do with the break-up...so why did he hit me?” he questioned, then hissed as Kagome slipped and ended up bumping the ice into his injured eye.

“S-sorry, InuYasha!” Kagome yelped, sitting on top of his desk and pushing him down into his chair to make up for the height difference so she could get better leverage. As she tended to his injury, she tried to think of what to say to him to answer his question, but she kept coming up blank. “InuYasha...” she said finally, taking the ice bag away and cupping his face in her hands.

InuYasha's heart hammered away in his chest as she looked deeply into his eyes, prepared to say something. _Could it be...?_ “Yes, Kagome?”

Kagome gulped, realizing how close they were to each other now. His hands were on either side of her as she sat with her legs crossed on top of his desk, his body stretching so he could look her in the eyes from where he sat in his chair. Taking in a cleansing breath, Kagome sighed and focused in on his beautiful, cognac-colored eyes. She could hear her pulse in her ears as she licked her suddenly-dry lips, not missing the way his eyes followed the movement. “InuYasha...I...”

“Oi, whelp, what the hell is going on?” Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older, half-brother, asked irately as he barged into his office.

As soon as he crossed the threshold and the door went banging into the wall, Kagome and InuYasha sprung apart. Growling at being interrupted, InuYasha shot up from his seat and slammed his hands down on his desk. “What do you want, Sesshomaru? I'm busy.” He sounded just as irritated as his brother, and Sesshomaru finally took notice of both his otouto's black eye and the onna standing nervously next to him.

Letting loose a fang-filled smirk, Sesshomaru crossed his arms. “I'm sure you are busy, little brother. I'll let you get back to your shameful acts with the ningen in a moment, but first, if you wouldn't mind explaining to me how in the hell you got that black eye, and why the rest of the staff seems to be a bit more on-edge than normal...”

Growling more audibly this time, InuYasha curled his fingers on the desk to resist the urge to plunge his claws into his brother's throat. Love/hate relationship didn't even _begin_ to cover how he felt about this son of a bitch! “Her name's not 'ningen', it's Kagome, so get it right. Secondly, you should mind your own damn business! There was a problem, it was resolved. That's all you need to know!”

Sesshomaru's smirk dropped at his brother's insolence, and his eyes narrowed in anger and frustration. “Listen here, baka: father entrusted this company to the both of us, so if something goes on around here, I damn well have the right to know about it! So, it sure as hell is my business!” Letting a growl rumble forth from deep within his chest, he made sure that he sounded domineering as he said, “Do not forget your place, otouto. Remember where you are and what you are about to do if you choose to get into a fight with me...”

At his brother's words, InuYasha's ears pinned back and his body relaxed from its tense position from a few moments ago. Bowing his head and showing his neck in submission, InuYasha sighed. “Hai, aniki. Gomen nasai.” He had already gotten into a fight with one person he was close to today, and he wasn't trying for a second. “I'll tell you about it later...”

Seeing his brother submit was enough for Sesshomaru, so he simply stuck his hand in the air and said, “As you wish, little brother. You will tell me tomorrow,” before leaving, but not without a glance to Kagome first. Shaking his head, he exited fully, closing the door behind him and leaving the two of them alone once more.

Kagome shifted from foot to foot, her courage and morale drastically lacking after the intrusion from InuYasha's half-brother. InuYasha sighed, slumping down in his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Kagome...” he began tiredly.

“Hai, Inu?” She hoped the nickname would soften him up, and it did slightly.

He chuckled and looked up at her, his sunset orbs reflecting his exhaustion. “...it's getting late...a lot has happened today. Why don't I drive you home?”

Startled by his offer, Kagome shook her head. “Iie! You don't have to if you don't want to, Inu! You must be tired, too, and I live at least thirty minutes away from here—“

“It's fine, Kagome. It would be my pleasure.” He smiled that infuriating, sexy smile that always got her to do exactly what he wanted, and she could fight him no longer.

Nodding her head, she answered in the affirmative before yawning and shivering slightly. Noticing this, InuYasha stood, stripping off his suit jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. She thanked him softly before silently letting him lead her to his car. They both stayed silent as he opened the passenger side door for her and allowed her to enter before shutting it and sliding in on the other side. With a twist of the key and a flick of the wrist, his Porsche was on and pulling out of the parking lot en route for Kagome's apartment.

They rode in a comfortable silence for a while, and in about half an hour's time, InuYasha finally pulled into the parking lot of Kagome's apartment complex. Turning the car off and sighing tiredly, he turned to say goodbye to Kagome when he noticed that she had fallen asleep. Unbuckling her and himself, he moved to wake her up when he got caught staring at her beautiful, carefree face. All tension was gone as she slept, and she seemed to be having good dreams, because she was smiling. It brought a smile of his own onto his face as she groaned and rolled onto her side, and then, his sensitive hearing made out four syllables that made his heart swell: “InuYasha...”

Smiling a tad bit wider, he nuzzled her cheek affectionately before placing his hand on her shoulder and shaking her lightly, whispering for her to wake up. She groaned and shook her head, begging for five more minutes, before her eyelashes fluttered. Her lids slid back to reveal groggy, hazy-blue eyes, and she smiled around a yawn. “Mmm...there yet, Yasha?” she questioned sleepily, and he laughed softly, nodding. Kagome sighed and nodded too, fumbling for the door handle before practically falling out of the car in her sleep-induced inebriation. Luckily InuYasha got there just in time, catching her before she landed on her butt. She mumbled her thanks as she straightened, but he did not move his arms from around her as he steadied her against the car. Confused as to why he didn't release her, she looked up, ready to ask him a question, but forgot everything she was thinking about when their eyes connected.

As gold melded into sapphire, both of them held their breath at the myriad of intense emotions coursing through the other's eyes. Without them realizing it, they each began to inch closer and closer to each other until their noses were practically touching, and Kagome slipped her hands to his chiseled chest as he tightened his arms around her, bringing their lips together in a soft, unsure kiss. It was like fanning the flames of passion when their lips touched.

Kagome's eyes slid closed as her arms moved to wrap around his neck, bringing them closer together as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. InuYasha groaned into her mouth as her tongue joined his in the age-old dance, and before long, they were both panting as she traced his fangs with care and shivered as his claws danced across the skin of her back.

After a moment more of kissing, they both broke apart for some much-needed air. InuYasha rested his head against her shoulder, panting into her neck and causing goosebumps to raise across her skin. Kagome rubbed circles on his back and practically laughed as he purred his content.

“That feels good...” he mumbled into her skin, and she could not help the giggle that escaped her. He smiled, nuzzling her before breaking apart from her tender embrace and kissing her on the nose. Gazing deeply into her twin pools of cerulean, he smiled softly—a very rare occurrence for him—and kissed her chastely one final time on the lips before pulling back and grabbing hold of her hand. He had to practically drag her to the building; she was in such a daze! But, when he finally managed to get her inside, he gave her one final smile and a gruff, “I'll see you tomorrow, eight thirty sharp,” before turning around and leaving her standing there, her hazy, blue eyes still slightly confused. Did that seriously just happen? Did he honestly just kiss her so intensely like that and leave?

Her blue eyes shone with a fierceness unseen by others in a very long time. If he wanted to make this a game, then she would show him how good of a player she could be.

***

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!

An alarm clock went hurtling into the wall opposite of InuYasha's bed as he pitched the annoyingly ringing device across the room. Grumbling a string of profanities, he marveled at the fact that, although he had gotten to bed at a decent hour last night, he didn't manage to get even a wink of sleep throughout the entire night. Kagome was clouding his thoughts, making it difficult for him to think, let alone sleep!

That kiss...the one they shared outside her home...it was unlike anything he had ever experienced before in his lifetime. And, trust me, it had been a looooooong lifetime. Going on five hundred and ten years, and Kagome's kiss was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted in his five centuries of life!

_What I wouldn't give to be able to taste more of her..._ he thought with a salacious grin as he set to getting ready for the day. Today, he decided, he was going to get the answers he needed from her.

***

Kagome growled like a dog (ha! Irony...) and slammed her fist down on her alarm clock as it buzzed loudly for her to wake up. Groaning and dragging herself out of bed, she walked over to her closet and opened it, searching for the clothes necessary for today's work.

She wasn't looking for her usual work stockings when she opened her bureau, however. Finding what she needed, she put everything on and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Thanks to a night of deep cleansing and exotic treatments, her hair was even shinier and bouncier than before, and her skin practically radiated with how smooth it was.

Today was the day when she was going to get the answers that she needed from InuYasha, she decided as she made her way out of her apartment.

***

“It's a bit stormy out today, eh, sir?” Mister Myoga, the doorman to the company's building shouted to InuYasha as he ran for cover into the building. It was raining proverbial cats and dogs outside, as well as thundering with the occasional lightning as well. The wind whipped the droplets of water into his face, leaving little red markings where they hit as he shook himself off—dog style.

“That it is, Myoga. I just hope the power doesn't go out,” he grumbled as he waved to the old man before running up the stairs to his office. To his surprise, he had made it to work before Kagome, and he was slightly relieved for that. He was simply not in the mood to confront her about yesterday just yet. Sighing with audible relief and making his way into his office, he shut the door just as the elevator slid open to reveal a very disgruntled-looking Kagome.

“The weathermen said absolutely NOTHING about rain today!” she growled angrily to herself as she threw her purse and jacket onto her desk and fumbled with her umbrella. She was thankful that she had stashed one away in her bag, because right as she climbed onto the train that took her into work, it started to pour. Grunting successfully when she finally managed to clamp the damn thing shut, she looked around the office to find many people were still absent from the vicinity. _Must be because of the weather..._ she mused absentmindedly before her sapphire orbs connected with the closed door of her boss's office. _Hello, there..._ she thought slyly as she slowly made her way over to the doorway. Looking left, then right to make sure nobody was walking by, she quietly opened the door and slid inside, shutting and locking it so as not to be disturbed by anyone. “InuYasha...” she began, announcing her presence.

He didn't even flinch. He knew she had been standing outside his door; he could smell the sweetness of her arousal even from there. Due to his excellent hearing, he was also able to hear the door opening and closing with a quiet 'click'. When she spoke his name, he turned in his chair to look at her, but his eyes nearly crossed when her arousal hit him full force. It was more prominent today; why was that? “Wh-what is it, Kagome?” he questioned softly, digging his talons into his thigh to relieve some of the pressure on his ever-growing libido.

Kagome smirked; she could hear the neediness in his voice, practically begging for a good fuck. _All in good time, my little hanyou..._ Feeling as if she had gained a glimpse of control, she walked up to his desk, swishing her hips ever so slightly just to egg him on. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath and smiled, licking her lips. Leaning against his desk, her palms pressed into the hard wood, she looked into his eyes. “That was pretty low of you to just kiss me and leave without so much as an explanation yesterday...” she began, feeling herself dampen as his eyes began to bleed red slightly.

As she spoke, InuYasha felt his demon rising to the occasion, which only meant one thing: he needed to rut, and he needed to rut _badly_. Trying to keep his cool, he looked up into Kagome's eyes with renewed vigor. “You didn't seem to object...” he growled out, his voice lower and huskier than before. He could smell as Kagome's scent spiked, her arousal becoming unbearable for the both of them. “In fact...I think the reason you're here right now is because you liked it so much, you want more...” He left the statement open, wondering what she'd do. By the way her fingers were curling on the desk, he could tell she wasn't going to last much longer.

Clearing her throat, Kagome was prepared with a snide comeback, but it died in her throat as she noticed the jagged, purple stripes slowly making their way onto his face. “Inu...Yasha...” she groaned out; okay, her plan had backfired. She had meant to come in and tear into him for ending their kiss so abruptly last night, but now here she was, barely able to stand and dripping wet while he looked at her with those sexy eyes of his. Whimpering when he smiled, revealing elongated fangs, Kagome's resolve snapped. She uttered one simple word that set his blood aflame: “Please...”

In a flash, he jumped clear across the desk, landing in front of her as she turned around, her back pressing into the edge of the table as he leaned forward, his hands on either side of her body. Growling when she lifted her legs to wrap around his hips, his eyes widened when he realized the reason why her scent was so strong today: she wasn't wearing panties. Glancing down, he also found that her stockings were being held up by garters, making him groan as a sharp claw traced the leather straps. “Thinking you were gonna get fucked today, Kags?” he questioned, nipping her neck as his fingers danced across her creamy thighs.

She moaned, biting her lip to try to stave off the blush slowly draining into her cheeks. “I didn't think, Inu...I _knew_ ,” she shot back, leaning her head down to suck on the tip of one of his koinu ears. InuYasha's actions of licking and sucking at her neck were brought to a pause when he felt her hot, wet little mouth wrap around his sensitive, furry appendage, but after a moment, he went back at her with renewed vigor, popping the buttons on her white, collared shirt with nimble fingers. Once her shirt was completely unbuttoned, he wasted no time in parting it and slipping it down her shoulders to rest at the crease of her forearms. Smirking up at her, he flashed her a single claw before bringing it down mercilessly against the front of her strapless bra, snapping it down the middle and causing it to fall to the ground unceremoniously. She didn't care, though. All she wanted— _needed_ —was him buried deep inside her. “Please, Inu...hurry...” she whimpered when his actions stalled as he set to admiring her pert breasts tipped with rosy nipples that were just begging for a good suck.

At the sound of her needy plea, he looked up into her eyes and saw all of the want and desire raging within the ocean-blue depths. However, he also saw hints of another emotion...love... Shaking his head, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before trailing down her body in hot, open-mouthed kisses. Lapping at the underside of her bountiful breasts, he took his time in acquainting himself with the tight skin of her areola. “Patience, koi...you'll get what you want, but right now, I wanna take the time to worship you...” he whispered, his voice gruff and soothing as he took the aching nipple of her right breast into his mouth. She cried out, her legs shaking as his other hand pinched down on her left nipple, rolling it between his fingers expertly as his mouth sucked on her other bud like a newly-born babe. Noticing that her legs were about ready to give out, he lifted her to sit on top of his desk, never breaking his contact with her beautiful tits. She thanked him by tweaking one of his ears, and he growled, sending delicious vibrations through her body and electricity straight to her weeping core.

He could smell how aroused she was down there, and with one final nip to her tender breasts, he continued his trek southward, dipping his tongue into her naval as he went. She sighed, massaging his scalp and running her fingers through his hair as he wrestled with the zipper of her skirt, yanking it downward and all but tearing the piece of fabric off of her in his frustration. She giggled, not realizing that she had never looked happier than in that moment. The laughter died in her throat, however, and was replaced with a loud, needy groan as InuYasha pushed her knees apart, placing his hands on her thighs and kissing her just below the abdomen. She pushed her hips up off the desk, trying to relay her want through her actions, but he simply shook his head and smirked at her, bringing up a hand to gently push her back down onto the table. She whined in frustration as his hot breath fanned out over her heat, and she grabbed hold of his hair a tad bit harder, tugging it lightly to urge him on. Another fang-filled smirk slipped from his lips as, finally, he decided he had had enough of torturing her.

Leaning forward, he buried his face in her delicious snatch. Kagome's breath hitched and she nearly cried out as she felt his nose and lips press against her. He sniffed deeply, taking in her alluring scent and practically drooling like the dog he was. He needed to fuck her badly, but first, he was going to feast.

Growling with want, he let out his tongue to gently lap at her opening, and was rewarded with a small mewl of approval from Kagome. Smiling toothily, he jumped right in, grabbing hold of her thighs and placing them over his shoulders as he all but devoured her essence. Her cries of utter bliss only goaded him to lick faster and harder, and knowingly, his tongue sought out the pleasure nub that he knew would bring her extreme gratification. Finding it set just above her opening, he set to work, lapping at it ferociously, then sweeping his tongue from side to side as his right hand moved from her hip—where he had been bracing her as she bucked in pure ecstasy—to the inside of her thigh.

Without warning, he plunged a finger deep within her dripping core, causing her hands to tighten in his hair. She was on a near sensory overload, but to hell if she didn't love every luscious minute of it! Kagome pushed his face deeper, her eyes rolling back into her head as his mouth closed around her clit, sucking lightly as he added a second finger into the fray. “Inu...ah—please, baby! S-so...good...” she groaned, rolling her hips as he sucked harder and plunged a third digit up into her. Working her with three claw-tipped fingers now, he slowly calmed his pace, wanting to draw out her pleasure as much as possible. He could smell her orgasm as it built, and he wanted her first time cumming into his mouth to be as mind-blowing as possible. A growl escaped his throat, sending a trill through her body as it vibrated against her swollen button. 

Realizing he was trying to ease her into a luxurious finish, Kagome gently combed her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes and concentrating on every lick, suck, and nibble as his fingers dug deeper still. She whimpered when she felt him brush her g-spot, and, hearing this, he thrust his fingers into her harder, pushing against that spot again and making her keen. “Mmm...that's it, Inu...that's the spot...ah! Easy...” she mumbled as he bit down a tad too hard. Muttering an apology, he continued to suck on her clit slowly, lusciously, until he felt her abdominal muscles tighten. “Inu...oh...oh, God! I'm...I'm gonna...” she tried to get the words out, but they kept tumbling over themselves as she felt the heat build, the spring coiling as tightly as it could, before it finally snapped. “C-cumming! I'm cumming!” she cried out breathlessly as the gentle strokes of his tongue sped up ever so slightly, coaxing her to let her juices flow into his mouth. She screamed as her orgasm ripped through her at an unhurried pace, causing her toes to curl as she felt his fingers curling within her, milking her of her essence.

As soon as he felt her cum, he pulled his fingers from her snatch and abandoned her clit to lick her honey clear from her entrance. As he lapped away at her, he raised his hand to her face and pointed his coated fingers at her, silently ordering her to suck them clean. She obliged, opening her mouth and pumping his honey-covered fingers, licking her juices from his fingers and causing him to groan. Once both her pussy and his fingers were cleaned, he stood, discretely wiping his mouth as he reached down to unbutton his pants and yank down his fly. Kagome watched with hazy satisfaction as his large erection sprung forth. Holy Lord, he was huge! He had to be at least nine inches in length, if not more, and she found herself wondering if he would even fit all the way inside her. Her doubts were forgotten, however, when he pulled both his suit jacket and his button-down shirt off, exposing his muscular frame to her hungry gaze. “Yash...”

“Shut up and turn around,” he growled, the red in his eyes becoming slightly more prominent, but she could still make out the gold of his irises. She nodded, standing on shaky legs and turning her back to him. In an instant, his chest was pressed against her back, a deep purr vibrating against her spine. He pushed her forward until her hands were pressed into the wood of his desk, her ass slightly raised in the air and her shirt falling to the ground as she shifted out of it. Growling louder, he reached down and under the leather straps around her thighs and snapped one, causing her to groan with want.

“InuYasha...please, don't tease...I want you...” she whimpered, her pride thrown to the wayside as she shook her bottom at him, feeling his erection press into her back.

He chuckled deeply at her entreaty, nuzzling the back of her neck as he positioned himself at her entrance. “What do you want _exactly_ , Kagome? You need to be more specific...” he rumbled, stroking his cock against her clit and causing her hips to buck slightly.

Whining, she dropped her head, baring more of her neck to him in submission. “I...I want your cock...inside my pussy...please, Inu! Fuck me!”

Pausing as the dirty words crossed her lips, he rumbled deep within his chest before giving into her demands. Ramming up into her, he momentarily forgot how to breathe. She was so tight, so wet, and so _goddamned_ perfect! Dual groans left the lovers' mouths as InuYasha leaned forward, his larger body covering hers as he pulled out, just to shove right back in again.

Kagome cried out in pure and utter fulfillment as she felt his hands encase hers, curling their fingers together as he pressed his lips to her neck. He set a medium pace, driving into her forcefully, staking his claim on her. The cries and whines from his lover made his dick throb with the need to release, but he wouldn't. He wanted her to cum with him.

Placing his hands on her hips, he helped to guide her in pushing back against him as he thrust until she was fucking him back. He moaned into her hair as his claws lightly scraped against the skin of her voluptuous hips. “Talk to me, Kagome...” he growled out, lapping at the nape of her neck as he gyrated his hips. She whimpered, her fingers curling on the desk again as his gruff words finally reached her lust-filled brain. “Tell me why Koga broke up with you...” he finally said after a few more thrusts and grunts. “Tell me why I'm the one fucking you good right now instead of him!”

Kagome's eyes flew open; she should have been shocked at him asking her to tell him such things like that while they were in such an intimate position, but she wasn't. Instead, it simply aroused her more. “H-he f-found a piece of paper that I had written on w-when you called...” she stammered out, nearly screaming when she felt his fingers massaging her overly-sensitized clit. “I wr-wrote your name all over it...w-with hearts and—oh! Right there, Inu!—s-stuff...” She was beyond the point of no return now, and she wasn't sure if he could understand her babble, but she just kept going. “H-he broke up with me b-because...I...I...” The pressure was building as she felt her second orgasm of the day creep up on her. “I love you! Oh, God, Inu! I love you so much!” she screamed, her inner walls tightening around him as she imploded.

Gritting his teeth, InuYasha kept thrusting, making her ride out her orgasm on his dick. Her confession nearly made his eyes tear, but he kept to his pace and buried his face in her hair, not wanting her to know her words had affected him in such a way. When he felt the tears would not fall, he moved his lips down to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, scraping his fangs across the delicate skin and reveling in her whimper. “I love you, too, Kagome...” he whispered, pumping her harder and faster now as he felt himself coming to an end.

The woman was writhing beneath him now, pleading with him in a hoarse voice, begging him to make her cum again, and his eyebrows hitched up into his hairline at her dirty words. Grinning, he took her earlobe into his mouth and sucked once before whispering, “You wanna cum, koishii? Do you wanna cum so hard, you milk me dry?” he asked seductively, nuzzling her cheek as one of his arms wrapped around her waist, the other still massaging her cherry insistently. He slowed his pace, but continued to ram into her hard, adding a rolling motion with his hips to find her sweet spot again. “Do you want my seed? You do...I can smell it. You want me to coat your womb. You want to bear my pup.” She nodded frantically as he pinched her clit between his fingers, the head of his dick nearly kissing her cervix as he pushed into her deeply. “Say it, Kagome. Tell me what you want.”

“Oh, God, Inu! I want to cum! I wanna milk you dry! I want your seed!” She was nearly breathless as she felt him brush past her g-spot. “I...I want to bear your pups! Please, InuYasha!” With those final words and the confession that she wanted to have his pups, he growled, his vision bleeding red as he rammed up into her again, this time finding her special spot and pounding into it for all he was worth. She screamed, feeling the coil tighten once more.

After a few more moments, InuYasha felt himself losing the fight to hold it in any longer as well, so he leaned over her and whispered in her ear, “Cum for me, koishii...I want your essence...” And that was all she wrote. With one final thrust that Kagome practically felt in her throat, she came, hard, for her hanyou, his name screamed from her lips as her inner walls tightened around his cock, sealing him in as he let himself go inside of her, his hot seed shooting into her womb and coating her walls. Poetically, the moment they both came together, the other's name on their lips, lightning struck a lamp post across the street and thunder boomed loudly, shaking the entire building in its aftermath.

Not being able to remain standing, Kagome fell forward, her head resting against the desktop as her entire body shook as it tried to restore her breathing and even it out. InuYasha, noticing how uncomfortable the position must have been, immediately scooped her up into his arms—without unsheathing himself—and walked around his desk, sinking into his chair with Kagome resting comfortably in his lap. He sighed, chuckling slightly as he finally broke their contact, pulling his softened manhood out of her body and zipping himself back into his pants. Replacing her on his lap once more, he kissed her forehead happily as he looked around, finally noticing that, at one point during their lovemaking, the lights had flickered and gone out. “Wow...wonder when that happened...”

Kagome nodded, wrapping her arms around her naked body as it finally dawned on her how cold it was in the building. Noticing her discomfort, InuYasha reached over and grabbed his button-down and suit jacket, pulling her into the sleeves of one and buttoning it up, then wrapping the other around her shoulders. She kissed his nose in thanks, then jumped slightly when a knock to the door brought them out of their loving moment.

“Otouto! Otouto, what the hell?! Why is the door locked?!” Without waiting for an answer, Sesshomaru continued, “The power has gone out, and the electrician says he won't be able to get it back on and running until tomorrow! I'm informing you that you and Miss Kagome must stop your mindless fucking for a moment so we can evacuate!”

Kagome's mouth dropped open and she gaped at the closed door. InuYasha grumbled. “How did that fucktard know we were—“

“The smell of rutting is emanating from your door, you brainless moron!” Sesshomaru shouted, not caring who would hear him. “Now, stop what you are doing for five minutes so we can get the hell out of here, and then you can go and do whatever pleases your sick little minds when we are safely out of the building!” With that, Sesshomaru was gone, his footsteps echoing down the hallway and into the stairwell without so much as another word.

Sighing, InuYasha looked back at Kagome. “Looks like our time together has been cut short...”

A sly smirk spread across Kagome's features as she stood, wrapping his clothes around her. “Looks like it...” As he stood, she pulled him closer and kissed his lips lovingly. “However...I do believe that we could continue at my house, if you'd like...I have candles...”

Smirking, he yanked on the spare shirt he kept in his closet and licked his lips, winking at her. “Okay...but it'll be our dirty little secret...”


End file.
